Naruto's Day
by snoogenz
Summary: Its a normal day for the rokudaime yet his kids have a surprise for him read to find out NaruHina and mentioned NejiTenten and ShikaTema. this fic is a ONE-shot so plz R


**Naruto's Day**

**Konohagakure, Hokage's office**

"Man there's too much work!" yelled the very hot and very tired Rokudaime.

"Well that's what you get for slacking off and ditching work yesterday to get some ramen

Naruto I mean hokage-sama" said his pinapple shapped haired friend.

" I'm allowed to take a brake once and awhile Shikamaru." said Naruto

"Yeah a brake is usually a few minutes not an hour!" Shikamaru shot back at Naruto

"Ahh well what can I say? It was very good ramen." Naruto said trying to act innocent

"Jeez your troublesome, anyway I better get going before Temari starts yelling at me for being late to seeing her off to her village" Shikimaru said as he left the office.

It has been seven years since Naruto became the sixth hokage and and eight years since he defeated Madara and brought peace to the ninja world. Sadly Naruto wasn't able bring back Sasuke to the vilalge. Though it pains him everyday how he couldn't bring back his former teammate to konoha but he knew deep in his heart that Sasuke wasn't same man anymore. That was seven years ago, right after Naruto beat Madara, Sasuke had just dissapeared. One year later konoha's ANBU had found him and informed the fifth hokage, Tsunade of his location so she sent Team 7 to find and capture him, they proved successful. But due to the council's and daimyo's decision Sasuke was sentenced to death. It rained for three whole weeks after his execution. During those three weeks both Naruto and Sakura found love and comfort from their closest friends, Hinata comforted Naruto while Sakura found her true love, Rock Lee.

After Shikamaru left Naruto gathered enough energy to finish all his work, when there was was a knocking on his door.

"Come in!" Naruto shouted from his desk

the person that was knocking was none other than Naruto's wife Hinata.

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata

"Hey Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see how your doing." Hinata replied

"Riiiigghht more like you came here to see if I've ran off from doing my work right?" Naruto asked mischiefly

"I-I have n-no idea what you m-mean" Hinata said while stuttering while blushing because she knew Naruto was right

"Allright if you say so, and if you wondering by some miracle I have completed all my work." Naruto said while grinning

Hinata now surprised spoke up "T-thats great Naruto the kids are gonna be happy that you will be home for dinner"

"Thats good by the way how are the kids training going?" Naruto asked

"Hitomi-chan's and Satoru-chan's training has been going great, it seems that they both have mastered how to use their byakugan." Hinata said very cheerfully

"Well they 're practically little geniuses kinda like how Neji is, so it's no surprise" Naruto replied "speaking about Neji and the kids are they training at his house?"

" yes they are, and from what I heard from Neji-nii-sama they have been doing very well in their training." Hinata told Naruto

"Well that's good ." Naruto asked

"Since your finished with all your work why don't we go and see how they're doing?" Hinata said

"That sounds like a great idea Hinata, I'll be down in a bit I just need to file these papers"

Neji Hyuga residence

*knock* *knock*

"coming!" Tenten shouted "Ah Naruto , Hinata welcome are you here to pick up Hitmoi-chan and Satoru-chan?"

"Well yes and no, we have come to pick them up but Naruto also wants to see how thier training is coming" Hinata explained

"Okay well come in they're almost done I believe, so I'm surprised that hokage-sama has actually completed all his work" Tenten spoke

"Oh ha-ha Tenten real funny and by the way Tenten you can drop the " hokage-sama" we're family so it's fine" Naruto said

"all right then Naruto, let me go get Neji and tell the kids your here" said Tenten

ten seconds later

"FATHER!!!"

"PAPA!!"

the next thing Naruto knew was that his children had tackled him to the ground out of sheer excitement to see their father.

"Well this is a funny way to say hi to your dad Hitomi-chan, Sotaru-chan" Naruto said while hugging his kids

"Hey father uncle Neji taught us a new jutsu, even he and aunty Tenten were surprised we did it!" Sotaru said

"thats right papa but its a jutsu only me and Sotaru can do" Hitomi added

"Hitomi-chan its "Sotaru and I" not " me and Sotaru" " Hinata corrected her daughter

"sorry mama" Hitomi apologized

"So how do you do use that jutsu Sotaru, Hitomi?" Naruto asked

"it's a secret" both Hitomi and Sotaru said in perfect unison

"All right then how about we have a little sparring match nothing serious just would like to see how good your training is going, you don't mind do you Hinata?"

"Well I don't mind but be careful I know you know how mad I can get Naruto so don't do anything to hurt them" Hinata said coldly

"Don't worry Hinata I won't fight back all I'm going to do is dodge their attacks, I promise I won't do anything else" Naruto replied to his wife

"There is no need to worry Hinata if anyone is going to get hurt in the spar it's going to be Naruto" Neji said

"Hey what does that mean Neji?" Naruto asked

"oh you'll see" Neji said as he chuckled

_"Well I don't like the sound of that_" "All right let's go to Neji's training area."

**Neji Hyuga residence, training area**

"All right the rules are simple there is a fifteen minute timer if Naruto last fifteen minutes without being knocked out he wins but if does get knocked out before the time is up then Hitomi and Sotaru win is that clear?" Neji said

Naruto, Sotaru, and Hitomi answered with a "clear"

"Ok then, Begin!"

"Well how bout you two make the first move then?" Naruto said jokingly

"all right" Hitomi and Shotaru said

all though the match began all Hitomi and Sotaru did was walk up to their dad and activated their byakugans'

"well aren't you two straight forward, but remember in the shinobi world you can't just walk up to your opponent" Naruto informed his kids

"We know Father but since it's you we can just walk up to you so-" Sotaru informed his dad

"that we can do this" Hitomi finishing his sentence

then both kids took a gentle fist stance, then in perfect sync they both said

" **Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō"****

right when Naruto figured it out it was too late

"oh this isn't good" was all Naruto could say before the attack started

after the attack Naruto laid on the ground, he was surprised and proud of his kids

_**"hehehe looks like you own kids can beat you, now how is it that you're the sixth hokage ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" **_

_"oh shut up you stupid fox they caught me by surprise that's all" _Naruto said to thekyuubi

"And the winners are Hitomi and Sotaru!" Neji shouted

Hinata just stood there surprised that her kids had beat their own father, but what surprised her more was the jutsu they used. After a minute Hinata goes to Naruto .

"how are you feeling Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Well I'm sore and I can't move but I'm proud of our kids" Naruto answered

"well that's good" Hinata said sympathetically

"father!"

"papa!"

"are you ok?" the kids asked

"yeah I'm fine that was an amazing attack you two did" Naruto said to his children

"Well it looks like you can't move that much so why not stay for dinner?" Tenten offered

"We would love to right Naruto?" Hinata asked

"yeah thank you Tenten, Neji." said Naruto


End file.
